


What The Earth Gave

by Pyriphlegethons



Series: Sheith Fantasy AU one shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Shiro was a former knight living alone in the forest. Keith was a nymph who guarded an overgrown mansion forgotten by humans.





	What The Earth Gave

Shiro had long since found peace in the forest outside of the kingdom of Altea. He'd built a home, hunted for food, and lived his life in solitude. Of his own choice, of course. He'd been living there for years, from the time he'd lost in arm in battle to now, as a man in his mid thirties, too jaded to go back to the life of a knight.

 

He took regular trips back to town only to restock what he couldn't find in the woods, and to get his prosthetic arm reenchanted by Pidge; Shiro's best friend's younger sister. Pidge was well versed in magic and fixed his prosthetic arm and gave it the ability to move and feel like it was still real. For that, he was thankful.

 

The smoky blue glow was comforting when Shiro hunted late at night for some larger game, but one day, he happened upon a mansion. Large, gated, and looming. Out if place in the woods, but he could tell it was uninhabited if the overgrowing of plants was anything to go off of. 

 

Curiosity got the best of Shiro, in the end. As badly as he wanted to get his dinner, he wanted to explore this mansion equally as much. He made his way past the broken gates and forced a vine covered door to open, and part of the man felt as though he was young and adventurous once again. 

 

The floor was uneven and cracked, full of plants and the beginnings of trees. It went up to a second floor, but Shiro was content with exploring as much as he could. Rooms were furnished and broken, and the blue light from his enchanted arm gave it all a ghostly feel. 

 

Shiro turned quickly when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. A boy stood, visibly worried and shaken by the sight of another person. “Excuse me, do you live here?” Shiro asked, but only got a nod and a hard stare. Eyes full of passion; perhaps he, too, was a warrior.

 

“My whole life.” The boy said. His hair was dark as night, eyes violet and illuminated by the blue glow. “Who are you? Want do you want from me?” 

 

“My name is Shiro, former knight of the Altean army.” The older man said, as he took a few hesitant steps forward, hands out in a show of peace. “I just wanted to explore this mansion. I had no idea anyone still lived here.”

 

The boy bristled as Shiro stepped closer, but didn't budge. “My name is Keith.” He started. “I'm a nymph of the forest, and this is my home.”

 

A nymph? Those were only legends! Shiro chuckled and continued walking with hands out, finding the joke humorous, but the moment he caught sight of the blossoms lining Keith's ankles, red rose buds peeking from beneath his hair, and the way moss and grass seemed to grow atop his feet before his very eyes, Shiro knew this was real.

 

Keith was covered only by flower and vines in the vague shape of clothing. It was strange, Shiro thought, that a nymph would live in something man made rather than out in nature. The nymph stepped toward Shiro, a hand being placed onto the enchanted arm with interest. “You humans are always destroying these woods. Now you're breaking into my home.” Keith looked up, and Shiro swore the saw him blushing. “How will you pay back the earth?”

 

Shiro didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He was too enraptured by Keith's beauty, his flesh hand reaching up to caress the boy's cheek with a smile. “You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” He spoke, before Keith gasped and pushed his hand away.

 

“Humans always say that to nymphs. You think we only want to fuck and breed.” Keith's words cut deep, because Shiro did indeed find him deeply appealing in a physical way. 

 

“But, do you ever find humans attractive?” Shiro asked with a charming smile, reaching out to Keith. “Would you consider laying with me?”

 

At that, Keith's eyes widened and blushed deeply, before he exploded into thousands of flower petals. Shiro looked around, shocked and worried, until he watched a small tree sprout from the grass and take the shape of Keith, and quickly returning to how he looked before. “You - !!!” Keith was still blushing, finger pointing at Shiro. “I do find you… incredibly handsome.” After a moment or two of calming himself down, Keith spoke.

 

This was all so strange. Shiro set out to find dinner for tonight, but instead found a nymph inside a mostly abandoned mansion. This was the excitement he dreamed of back in the days of being a knight! “Then, would you be willing to let an old man take pleasure in bedding you, beautiful Keith?”

 

Keith cursed himself in his head, already feeling the tingling sensations through his body. Keith, like any nymph, loved sex. He loved the adrenaline rush of fucking strangers who fell in love at the very sight of him, and then disappearing forever, leaving them alone with only memories of the greatest fuck of their lives.

 

The boy took hold of Shiro, and suddenly vines wrapped around them and unwrapped just as quickly. “This is my room.” Keith said, as he gestured to the new surroundings. 

 

“How did you do that?” Shiro asked, wide smile on his face as he took in the sight of a well kept bedroom, still overgrown with plants.

 

“I can move myself and others through the plant life in this mansion.” Keith explained, before he moved his hand over Shiro's chest. “It isn't what I want you to be amazed by, Shiro.” He smiled, clothing falling from his body in a pile of dead leaves below him.

 

The sight of a naked boy was all Shiro needed to throw his brain out the window. Keith was shorter and had an ass so stacked he could bounce gold coins off of it. Shiro wanted to shove his cock into Keith's guts.

 

“Shiro?” Keith questioned after the human's gaze became more intense. “Undress. Let me see what you're hiding from me.” He giggled and kneeled down to remove Shiro's pants, only to be struck in the cheek by a cock so large, Keith thought it was Shiro's arm. “What.”

 

Chuckling, Shiro took his cock in his grasp and rubbed the head against Keith's cheek, then lips. “You're beautiful, so naturally I'd ready be hard. Would you do me the honor, Keith?”

 

Shiro didn't even need to ask, Keith thought as he began to swallow that massive cock. He bobbed his head, loving the scent of human musk and the taste of precum on his tongue. Humans were so delicious, so… vulgar. Then again, human's thought the same about nymphs. Beings of sexuality who only loved to fuck. It wasn't entirely wrong, but of course Keith wanted to be wanted for more than just sex.

 

“Ohhh, Keith…” Shiro tilted his head back as he set a hand on Keith's hair, pushing him further down. “Fuck yeah, take it. You like that? Like how thick it is?” He was rocking his hips gently to help Keith take it further, but with the way the nymph’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement, Shiro took it as an invitation to go  _ deeper.  _

 

Deeper, deeper, Keith choked it down and moaned as he felt his own dick twitch with arousal. Shiro wanted him to take it all, and Keith wanted it too. He wanted his face against the man's pelvis, he wanted to have his throat fucked by a cock so thick and long. Keith felt it in his  _ lungs _ it was so massive, and tears pricked his eyes as he enthusiastically bobbed his head and finally took it all.

 

Shiro's musk was so strong, like what Keith always wanted when he got fucked by a human. Arousal and sweat all mixed into one, and it drove the nymph wild. “Good boy, that's it… oh yeah, Keith, does it taste good?”

 

“Mmh- mmhmmm…” Keith was swallowing and gagging around it, inhaling more and more of Shiro's arousing scent. He needed more than this. Keith wanted more. He would die if he didn't get more. 

 

Pulling off with a desperate whine, Keith reached up to place his hands on Shiro's shoulder and neck, pulling him down to kiss deeply, all tongue. Keith wanted Shiro to taste himself, his musk, the way his cock left such a delicious taste on his tongue. “I want it inside me, Shiro.” Keith begged for it, rubbed his hips against Shiro's cock like an animal in heat. “Give it to me, hard as you can. Please.”

 

Shiro grabbed Keith's hips with force, knowing bruises would bloom there. He threw Keith onto the bed, and the second the nymph hit the mattress, flowers and blossoms bloomed beneath him. Keith looked excited and hungry for Shiro's cock, and he was getting it. But not quite yet.

 

Kneeling down, Shiro parted Keith's legs so far apart his knees were almost touching the bed. The sight of that hole, so pink like a peach and juicy like one too, drove Shiro mad. He dipped down, tongue pushing inside with ease, as he tasted and worked Keith open. He tasted like fruit and nectar, and his whole body was like taking a deep breath in the middle of a meadow. 

 

This boy was to die for.

 

Shiro worked two finger in, spreading apart to test Keith's hole. A third, and then a fourth, and Shiro was briefly considering pushing his whole fist inside just to satisfy some urge he had to  _ fill. _ But he didn't. Instead, Shiro pulled away and placed both hands on either side of Keith's head, admiring his beautiful face before he fucked his cock in down to the root.

 

Keith screamed, but not in pain. He came on Shiro's cock the second the man's fat balls began to beat against Keith's bare ass. Keith was insatiable, begging for more more  _ more  _ as Shiro deep stroked his asshole, reaching places no one ever has before.

 

“Is it too much?” Shiro asked, jokingly, as he watched his cock bulge in Keith's stomach. He was going at a vicious pace, and the entire mansion was full of the sound of his hips and balls meeting Keith's fat, gorgeous ass.

 

“It isn't  _ enough. _ ” Keith cried, and his weak hands grabbed Shiro's wrists as his whole body was rocked up and down by the sheer force of Shiro's fucking. “M-my most sensitive spot, you've almost hit it, I need-” Keith was cut off by a howl of pleasure when Shiro effortlessly beat the head of his cock into the nymph’s prostate.

 

“Yes! Yes!” Keith was  _ screaming _ with excitement, his eyes wide and jaw slack as his whole body seemed to fucked and  _ ruined _ by this human's cock. “Shiro! More! Please, please, more!”

 

“Baby, I'm giving you. Every. Thing. I. Can.” Shiro growled, pleasure and the desire to cum overwhelming him as he beat into Keith. He slowed, only to emphasize his words with hard thrusts, before going back to his brutal pace. “Cum again, cum on my cock, Keith.” He spoke low and demanding, a true leader and commander by nature. 

 

Keith shivered, his cock squirting strings of cum against his chest. “Yes, sir.” He gasped, eyes half lidded and rolling back despite trying so hard to focus on Shiro's face. “Again, I'm gonna cum again. Shiro, Shiro!!” 

 

“Do it, fucking cum again.” Shiro bared his teeth like an animal, finding satisfaction in pleasuring Keith until he fell apart beneath him. His cock twitched inside Keith, quivering with the need to release. But not yet. 

 

Keith couldn't contain himself even a little bit, despite how much he wanted to keep up his cool and collected facade. He couldn't do anything but cum when told and scream happily when Shiro's enormous sack beat his ass right below his fucked open asshole. He never wanted a human to stay inside him more than Shiro.

 

Keith felt like his head was going to fall off, like his stomach and lungs were filling with Shiro's cock. He came countless times by only Shiro's cock, the feeling of it stroking his insides so deliciously hard and deep was all Keith needed.

 

Now, Shiro could cum. He was satisfied by the mess left on Keith's body, and he slowed down to something more loving and caring. Shiro kissed Keith, tongues dancing and playing as he tasted himself on the nymph’s tongue. It was magical. Shiro beat inside Keith one, two, three more times before his balls clenched up and a wave of cum poured into Keith.

 

It was steaming hot and heavy inside the nymph. Keith smiled as warmth overcame him, his stomach growing and distending as Shiro refused to let even a drop spill from Keith. “Ohh, Shiro…” Keith gasped, back arching as he felt the human slowly pull out once his load was fully emptied inside of the nymph. “Oh!” He shivered when the gentle  _ pop _ of Shiro's cock being removed sent cool air all along Keith's warmed body.

 

“You're so gorgeous, Keith.” Shiro smiled and ran a hand through the soft black hair on his head, kissing him one last time before standing. “Thank you for giving me the night of my life, kid.” The words were sincere, yet sad. He truthfully didn't want to leave.

 

Keith was too weak to stand and stop Shiro from leaving, though. His voice wouldn't come out and his eyes fell shut even though he didn't want to sleep now, not when he needed to convince Shiro to stay and fuck him until the sun rose.

 

Opening his eyes finally, Keith found himself alone. The sun was high in the sky and he was so completely alone. The most wonderful sex of his life, gone. And who knew when he would see him again?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a dream I had last night and quickly wrote it. Some differences from my dream, but for the most part this is all the same! Hope you like it 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at tigatrons.tumblr.com (main) or my writing blog, souais.tumblr.com !!!!! You can also find me on Twitter @gangstarei !


End file.
